


Pet Shops and their Pets

by LadyHallen



Series: One-Shots of Various Fandoms [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Prompt was: cat person and dog person meet at petco and their pets won’t stop hissing and growling at each other.</i>
</p><p>In which Tsuna is the Cat Person, Harry is the Dog Person and their pets just won't listen to reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Shops and their Pets

Tsuna was surprised to see another boy in the pet shop.

Not that he thought that he had a monopoly on the shop, but that it was fairly new and very recently opened. Like an hour ago.

“Hello?” he said softly.

The boy turned, giving Tsuna a shock of green eyes behind spectacles and messy black hair, almost as messy as his own.

“Yes?” the boy answered. 

“How did you know this was opening today?” he asked. Tsuna knew because Gokudera, who had dragged him here, was a very good friend with the owner.

The boy just gave an embarrassed smile and scratched his cheek. “Ahaha, my godfather is very invested in this shop. Our pet back at him is in dire need of pet supplies.” After a moments deliberation, he added, “I’m Harry by the way. Harry Potter.”

Tsuna nodded. “I’m Tsunayoshi Sawada,” he said, remembering his English lessons about which name went first.

They warily eyed each other, as though waiting for something. When whatever he was watching for didn’t happen, Harry visibly brightened.

“I’m here with my godfather,” he said, pointing out the tall Englishman by the dog supplies.

Tsuna laughed a little when the man turned around and waved excitedly to Harry.

“I’m here with Gokudera,” Tsuna supplied at the prompting look. 

It was Tsuna’s turn to be embarrassed at the loud cry of “Jyuudaime!” that rang through the store. Gokudera had evidently heard his name being mentioned.

Like lightning, Gokudera was suddenly at Tsuna’s side, carrying various cat items for Uri. He eyed Harry suspiciously.

“Have you upset Jyuudaime?” he demanded.

Harry gawked. Tsuna facepalmed.

Sirius was suddenly there too, carrying a bag filled with dog treats. He growled at Gokudera.

“Are you bothering my godson?” he demanded.

Both boys exchanged looks of amused horror. Gosh, they were like...like...like cats and dogs.

“You get the feeling that,” Harry said weakly, almost unheard over the loud argument happening in front of them.

“Yeah,” Tsuna interjected. “By the First, this is ridiculous.”

In the end, the four of them got evicted from the premises. Tsuna was resigned. Harry was horrifically amused. Sirius and Gokudera hardly noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also available at [tumblr](http://ladyhallen.tumblr.com) for any worldbuilding questions and prompts.


End file.
